Uncover
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Para um futuro rei de Illéa, a Seleção era a chance de uma vida. Conviver com trinta e cinco belas garotas durante meses. Conhecer e escolher a mulher com quem dividiria o trono e o resto de sua vida. Mas para Liam Evans, a Seleção não passava de um jogo político, uma ilusão, um mistério ao qual ele não descansaria até desvendar. Tanto o evento quanto a oportunidade de chegar ao tr
1. Introdução

❝Nunca planejei me tornar princesa de Illéa.

Essa simples frase pode ser considerada um absurdo por muitas pessoas.

Trinta e cinco mulheres de todo o reino de Illéa são escolhidas para competir pelo coração do príncipe. As chances de você ser selecionada são muito baixas, mas não mais baixas do que a oportunidade de duas Seleções acontecerem em uma mesma geração, com uma distância mínima de tempo.

Se fizermos uma simples conta matemática, concluímos que fomos setenta. Setenta garotas, da casta dois a casta sete, de Baffin a Dominica, de Whites a Panama. Foram escolhidas inventoras, fotógrafas, costureiras, escritoras, jardineiras, filósofas, psicólogas, cozinheiras, políticas, advogadas, artistas, governantas e arquitetas.

Mulheres com suas vidas já traçadas desde o nascimento, ou sem a menor perspectiva de uma mudança tão brusca de estilo de vida quanto se tornar uma Três.

Setenta garotas para dois príncipes.

De trinta e cinco garotas, as que convivi durante a minha Seleção, ouso dizer que apenas três estavam realmente competindo pelo coração do príncipe Liam.

Treze estavam sob o teto do palácio por causa da coroa.

Oito precisavam do dinheiro que o castelo lhes fornecia por sua permanência e a chance de uma vida nova, em outra casta.

Uma estava lá pelo que poderia oferecer a Illéa, mesmo se tornando apenas uma princesa.

Três estavam tentando fugir do peso que suas famílias lhes punham sobre os ombros.

Uma estava pela oportunidade de mudar de ares por algum tempo.

Não tenho ideia do motivo pelo qual as cinco restantes tomaram essa decisão. Não estavam competindo pelo príncipe, pela influência, pelo dinheiro ou pela coroa.

E então temos a mim: a garota que só queria uma boa história para contar.

A Três de Denbeigh que estava cansada de falsos contos.

Apesar de ainda morar em Denbeigh e ainda ser uma Três, a Seleção me mudou para sempre. Eu tenho tanto a contar sobre Illéa, sobre o Palácio de Angeles. Poderia me tornar a principal personagem do meu livro, mas isso seria uma grande tolice.

Decidi me tornar uma observadora invisível e silenciosa e contar a história de amor da princesa da Nova Germânia, Jane Potter, e do príncipe Liam Evans. Como não fomos grandes amigas durante nossa convivência, eu tomo outro ponto de vista, um mais alcançável para mim.

O ponto de vista de Vossa Alteza.

E a ele dedico este livro e todo o meu trabalho nesses últimos meses. Por ter me permitido ficar até o último instante e escrever tudo o que vi nos mínimos detalhes, por me contar o que eu não pude descobrir por conta própria❞

_— Gintare Lockhart_


	2. Capítulo 1

Todo aquele dia estava estranho.

Não havia nada marcado na agenda de Liam Evans pela semana inteira, mas mesmo assim, naquela quarta-feira, o seu pai lhe encarregou de um chamado urgente na base militar de Illéa, onde ele teve todo o seu dia ocupado por questões burocráticas muitas vezes ridículas.

Quando retornou para o palácio, teve tempo apenas de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para ir jantar, já que sua mãe insistiu muito que tinha um assunto para tratar.

Provavelmente outro incêndio que teriam que apagar causado por Petuel, seu irmão mais velho, e Veta, a sua noiva inconsequente.

Inclusive, os dois não estavam presentes no jantar, como sempre.

Liam preferia não pensar em como eles ocupavam o seu tempo livre.

Já estava na hora da sobremesa quando sua mãe, Doralice, falou.

— Eu tive uma ideia para consertar o que Petuel causou na Seleção.

Sabia.

Era óbvio que o seu irmão seria, mais uma vez, assunto deles.

— Que ideia? — Liam perguntou, pondo uma colherada de pudim na boca.

— Outra Seleção — Doralice respondeu.

O seu tom de voz estava tenso, apesar de seu rosto aparentar estar calmo. Naquele momento, Liam devia ter percebido onde aquela conversa daria, mas ele não percebeu.

— Eu não tenho certeza se isso vai acalmar a população. Além do mais, é passar por cima da democracia que a Seleção representa — ele respondeu, apesar de odiar Veta como a escolhida.

— Petuel não foi muito democrático — Charles lembrou-o — Ele passou por cima de muitas regras para fazer essa escolha.

— Ele não concordará com essa ideia — Liam disse.

— Ele não precisa concordar com nada, você precisa — Doralice afastou o copo d'água da sua boca.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com a Seleção de Petuel? — ele perguntou, sem entender.

— Eu nunca disse que a Seleção era dele.

Por alguns segundos, apenas o leve som dos talheres batendo nos pratos e dos copos pousando sobre a mesa foi escutado.

Só podia ter entendido errado.

Ele limpou a boca com o guardanapo de pano e levantou-se, indo em direção ao escritório. Seus pais entenderam o recado, terminando rapidamente as suas sobremesas e indo atrás dele, deixando os criados ocupados em arrumar a mesa. Apesar da sala não ser à prova de som, eles fecharam a porta e prepararam-se para a discussão, já conheciam bem o suficiente o temperamento do filho mais novo.

— Outra Seleção? — Liam aumentou o tom de voz, sem gritar — Só podem estar de brincadeira.

— É a melhor maneira de compensar os erros de Petuel — Doralice tentou argumentar, enquanto Charles sentava-se em uma cadeira, observando silencioso.

As discussões acaloradas não eram o seu forte.

— Fazendo-me escolher quem quer que o povo decida que é a melhor opção? E para quê? As possibilidades de Petuel e Veta sofrerem um atentado sem um herdeiro são mínimas! — Liam exclamou.

Então ele notou a expressão no rosto dos pais.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— O rei Fleamont foi morto — Charles respondeu pelos dois.

Ele não poderia dizer que tinha um relacionamento muito próximo com monarcas de outros países, mas sabia que a esposa do rei Fleamont, a rainha Euphemia, era grande amiga de sua mãe. Fazia muito tempo que não os via, então sequer se recordava de como os seus rostos soavam, mas o assassinato de um rei era algo para se preocupar.

— Quem foi? — Liam perguntou, abaixando o tom de voz.

— Não sabemos — respondeu Doralice — Na verdade, acho que ninguém sabe. Sem testemunhas.

Teria de ser alguém de dentro do castelo para poder passar pela segurança despercebido, ou talvez fosse alguém muito bem preparado, um assassino profissional. Sabia que a segurança do palácio de Dortmund não era tanta quanto a do palácio de Angeles por causa da localização, mas mesmo assim duvidava que eles se descuidariam tanto quanto se tratava da própria segurança.

— É por isso? — ele perguntou, tentando voltar ao foco da discussão — Mas o que mudaria a minha esposa ser ou não princesa?

— Apenas queremos que Illéa dê a segurança de uma segunda opção, caso o pior aconteça — Charles disse.

— Isso resolve todos os nossos problemas. As consequências que a morte de um rei pode trazer e as decisões que Petuel tomou — Doralice completou.

Ele duvidava que deixar a população de Illéa decidir quem seria sua futura esposa mudaria a opinião que tinham do seu irmão mais velho que, no final das contas, seria o rei da nação quando seus pais decidissem se aposentar. No entanto, não podia discordar que isso ajudaria a dissipar as tensões, e ele claramente não teria a opinião considerada nesse assunto.

— É claro, mamãe — se viu respondendo.

* * *

— Eles finalmente te contaram que Petuel é adotado, que a Seleção dele foi um delírio coletivo e você será o futuro rei de Illéa?

Liam soltou uma risada, virando-se na cadeira para olhar o dono da voz. Marlin McKinnon frequentava o castelo desde muito novo, quando o seu pai ainda era guarda. Depois de alguns anos, ele pegou o posto do pai, mas o cargo de melhor amigo ele já tinha conquistado antes disso.

— Não foi dessa vez — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Oh! Droga! — McKinnon comentou, bem humorado.

Ele pegou uma cadeira sem se importar com formalidades, eram apenas eles dois. Marlin só fingia ser um soldado obediente na frente dos pais e do resto do país, mas não tentava nem enganá-lo.

— Você sabe que eu nunca quis ser rei — Liam disse.

— O que é muito irônico e injusto — Marlin retrucou — Você é o mais competente dos dois e não quer nem pode ser, enquanto o seu irmão que é um imbecil...

Ele lançou um olhar repreensivo para o amigo.

Sim, Petuel era um imbecil, mas ele não precisava realmente que, de alguma forma, ele escutasse a conversa deles e passasse a odiá-lo mais. Já tinham um relacionamento péssimo desde a Seleção... Bem, desde a primeira Seleção.

— Eu só estou dizendo a verdade — o guarda defendeu-se.

— A diferença era que, apesar de ter que me casar, eu ainda tinha uma escolha — Liam explicou e completou, antes que o amigo respondesse — Agora eu não vou ter escolha, por mais que finjam que sim. Eu terei que escolher as melhores relacionadas e de castas mais altas, ou seja lá quem o povo gostar mais.

— Não deixa de ser o mesmo impasse. Ou você já tinha alguém em mente?

— É claro que não.

Ele esperava poder enrolar até atingir os 20 anos, no mínimo. Não é como se Illéa estivesse necessitada de reforçar alianças, apesar da guerra entre a Irlanda Oriental e Irlanda Ocidental. Ele não sabia se podia considerar guerra quando não havia tido um confronto direto até então.

— Eu daria de tudo para ser um mero guarda do castelo — disse Liam.

— Não espere que eu diga que daria de tudo para ser príncipe e ter a minha própria Seleção — McKinnon rapidamente retrucou — Se bem que... haverá muitas garotas interessantes, não?

— E eu terei que lidar com todas elas ao mesmo tempo — ele lembrou-o — Isso, meu amigo, é uma habilidade que nem você consegue.

Marlin riu debochado.

Assim que a brincadeira acabou, Liam voltou a ficar sério.

— Tem algo mais te incomodando, não é? — o amigo notou a sua expressão.

— A explicação dos meus pais não me convenceu — ele disse — Resolver os problemas do Petuel? Trazer estabilidade a Illéa por causa do assassinato de um rei?

— Que rei foi assassinado? — Marlin perguntou, parecendo assustado.

— Da Nova Germânia — Liam tentou passar uma sensação de segurança ao amigo, fingindo que não se importava com essa informação — Meus pais não me contaram muita coisa.

— Vocês não deveriam fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-los?

Era uma boa pergunta que ele não tinha nem pensado, tão atordoado que estava com a história da Seleção.

— Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo — ele pensou em voz alta — Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, eu posso sentir isso.

Marlin não fez nenhum comentário debochado, percebendo a seriedade da situação.

— Eu posso fazer algo para te ajudar? — ele perguntou.

Nunca poderia duvidar da lealdade de seu amigo.

— Se puder, eu te aviso — Liam finalizou a conversa, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado — Eu realmente preciso ver como será tudo isso da Seleção de perto, se eu quiser descobrir o que tem de errado.

— Eu também preciso voltar ao trabalho. Acho que as coisas vão ficar bem mais empolgantes agora com 35 garotas.

Ele evitou soltar um resmungo.

35 garotas.

Que maravilha!

* * *

Talvez soasse muito egoísta, mas a ideia de casar-se com uma monarca de outro país e sair de Illéa, sem precisar nunca mais carregar os fardos que seu irmão mais velho deixava para ele, era realmente libertadora.

Cresceu a sua infância inteira sabendo que nunca seria rei, já que era o segundo na linha de sucessão, tendo uma educação de certa forma diferente, embora não muito. Se não fosse por Minerva e por sua própria sede de conhecimento, ele teria apenas o básico do básico para lidar com os problemas de Illéa.

Se Petuel não fosse tão orgulhoso, tinha certeza de que ele gostaria de trocar de lugar com ele, tão preguiçoso quanto era, sempre deixando que os outros lidassem com tudo. O seu problema seria que ele não estava disposto, mas ali estava ele: tendo a sua própria Seleção.

Com certeza seus pais estavam escondendo algo dele.

Aquele não era o protocolo padrão para resolução de crises.

— Eu acho que deveríamos fazer algo em relação a Nova Germânia.

Nunca foi fácil arrumar tempo para conversar com seus pais, apesar de não poder considerá-los ausentes em sua criação, mas estava bem difícil de encontrar a sua mãe desacompanhada naquelas circunstâncias. Naquele momento, ela estava acompanhada de McGonagall, a instrutora responsável por ensinar a sua mãe, ele e seu irmão, assim como as 35 selecionadas de Petuel (ou o que sobrou delas depois do primeiro dia).

— O que você sugere? — Doralice não parecia estar realmente prestando atenção no que ele dizia, comparando dois papéis que Liam não podia enxergar o conteúdo.

— Bom, eles são nossos aliados, precisam ter certeza de que estamos do lado deles, caso precisem de algo — Liam disse.

— Eles sabem — ela escolheu um dos papéis e entregou os dois para McGonagall, que anotou a sua decisão — Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Ele só esperava que seus pais não passassem a afastá-lo das questões burocráticas por causa da Seleção, ou ele teria a confirmação de que havia de algo de errado, embora já não tivesse mais dúvidas desse fato.

— Já que está aqui — Doralice disse, antes que ele pudesse sair —, poderia ajudar Minerva a escolher quem devem ser as criadas.

— As anteriores não estão boas o suficiente? — Liam perguntou.

— Nem todas.

Ele seguiu o conselho da mãe, pensando se aquela sensação aliviaria se ele estivesse por perto das decisões, por mais bestas que fossem. Ele sabia que, pelo menos naquele assunto, apenas concordaria com as opiniões de Minerva, já que confiava no seu discernimento e competência.

Era bom já conhecer o rosto das criadas que cuidariam das selecionadas. Apesar de tudo, elas seriam sua responsabilidade e ele não queria que mais alguém se sentisse desconfortável, como ele estava.

— Minerva, por favor, poderia depois me passar o nome das criadas e de quem elas cuidarão? Quando os nomes já forem selecionados, é claro — Liam pediu a mulher, assim que eles já tinham tirado essa pendência do caminho.

— É claro, Liam. Não se preocupe — McGonagall deu um sorriso a ele, um dos poucos que apreciava a companhia — Cuidarei disso.

— Obrigado.

Seria inútil retornar para falar com seus pais, ainda mais depois da dispensa que levou de sua mãe. Talvez ela pusesse mais coisas com as quais ele deveria lidar e não estava com vontade disso naquele momento. Gostaria de poder fazer algo pela rainha Euphemia e sua família.

Ela tinha uma filha, pelo que se lembrava. Eles eram próximos quando crianças, eram os únicos mais novos nas confraternizações entre os países. E então quando cresceram, pararam de se ver, nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez. Era comum quando se tratava das famílias reais.

Não conseguia pensar em como eram as famílias mais humildes de Illéa, em que a unidade familiar era importante e as amizades eram para sempre.

* * *

Petuel estava furioso.

Apesar disso, a sua expressão durante o anúncio de Rita Skeeter no Jornal Oficial de Illéa, naquela sexta-feira, foi hilária. A dele e de Veta. Ele parou de fingir e saiu rapidamente da sala onde o jornal era gravado, indo até a sala de reuniões.

Doralice soltou um suspiro cansado, tomando um pouco de seu tempo para ajeitar a pulseira em seu pulso. Charles tinha tanta paciência para lidar com o filho mais velho quanto Liam, mas nenhum deles podia escapar, então os três se dirigiram calmamente até onde ele estava.

Veta, ao contrário, após trocar algumas palavras com o noivo, saiu da sala e foi até seu quarto. Ela ainda não era da família real, então não tinha direito de participar de conversas tão particulares, a menos que os reis insistissem por sua presença, o que certamente não era o caso.

Não precisavam dos gritos agudos e insuportáveis da mulher, já estavam lidando com os chiliques de Petuel.

— É essa a sua tática para adiar o meu casamento? — ele gritou para a mãe, assim que eles fecharam a porta da sala de reuniões.

— Abaixe o tom de voz para falar com sua mãe — Charles aumentou o tom de voz.

Ele não era adepto a discussões, mas se tinha algo que não tolerava era faltarem respeito a sua esposa, fosse quem fosse.

— Não, é a minha tática para corrigir os seus erros, como sempre — Doralice retrucou, ríspida.

Não era fácil ver a sua mãe tão irritada.

— E é claro que você adorou, não é, Liam? — Petuel dirigiu-se a ele.

A culpa sempre recaía sobre ele.

— Se você parasse de cometer erros, nós não teríamos que corrigi-los — respondeu.

— Pobre Liam! Não pode evitar ser o preferido sempre, não é mesmo?

A esperança de não haver uma discussão tinha ido pro ralo.

Lançou um olhar de desculpas para a mãe, mas se ela mesma já estava cansada daquele teatro, ele estava furioso.

— Vê se cresce, Petuel — Liam retrucou, tentando ignorar a presença dos pais — Você não cansa de fazer papel de coitado não? Você quer receber mais atenção do que a que recebe?

— E você? Quer o quê? Tirar tudo de mim? — Petuel perguntou.

Olhando de soslaio, percebeu que Charles estava se preparando para se intrometer na briga, mas Doralice o impediu. Sabia que eles precisavam colocar para fora, e talvez assim pudesse finalmente se resolver e parar com aquela birra infantil um com o outro.

— Ah, com certeza, sempre foi meu sonho me tornar rei e ter a minha vida inteira decidida por conselheiros — Liam debochou — Pra quê ter liberdade de escolher com quem vou me casar, não é mesmo?

— Eu escolhi — Petuel tentou interrompê-lo.

— E olhe só no que a sua escolha acarretou!

— E quem eu deveria escolher? Demetria Wilkes, que me trairia na primeira oportunidade com você?

Não pôde evitar revirar os olhos.

A selecionada tinha dado em cima dele no meio da Seleção e Petuel não tinha esquecido daquilo, apesar de não ligar para a garota, era puro ego ferido.

— Que eu saiba, o propósito da Seleção é que o príncipe escolha quem será a sua futura esposa — Petuel se dirigiu aos pais, sem esperar por uma resposta do irmão — Foi o que eu fiz! Foi a _minha _escolha! E eu estou cansado das pessoas me dizendo o que fazer.

— É mesmo? Está cansado? Tem uma solução bem fácil para isso — Liam voltou a se dirigir a ele.

— Liam — Doralice o alertou.

— Não nascesse rei! — completou, gritando.

— Se você pensa que eu vou ceder a minha coroa a você, está enganado! — Petuel gritou.

— Eu quero que você e a sua coroa se explodam! Pare de jogar os problemas para a sua família resolver! Arque com as consequências de suas decisões uma vez na sua vida, _Majestade_!

Então ele foi até a porta e saiu da sala.

* * *

A semana seguinte foi a mais estressante desde que Liam conseguia se lembrar. Ele cumpriu a promessa que fez a si mesmo e acompanhou de perto todos os preparativos para a Seleção, inclusive quando as caixas com as fichas das selecionadas chegaram. Eram muitas caixas.

O que fariam com todos aqueles papéis que não fossem selecionados? Queimariam? Manteriam nos arquivos?

As criadas escolhidas para recepcionar as selecionadas começavam a retirar os plásticos que cobriam os móveis dos quartos sempre trancados, embora não fizesse muito tempo desde que estiveram ocupados, e a fazer uma faxina para que eles estivessem prontos para recebê-las.

Liam não entendia muito o conceito de encher os armários com vestidos se as próprias selecionadas levavam as suas roupas de casa, mas resolvia não perguntar ou opinar sobre o assunto. Imaginava que não eram todas que tinham vestidos no guarda roupas, ainda mais daquela estirpe.

Queria poder ver os rostos nas fichas, mas McGonagall tinha o proibido, o que não era justo considerando que muitos criados demoravam mais tempo do que necessário na hora de transferir as fichas para as caixas correspondentes a cada província. Apostava que eles anotavam para depois fofocar e tentar adivinhar quais seriam escolhidas. Era impossível, era um sorteio. Ele odiava depender de sorte, por isso sempre considerou a Seleção uma péssima opção, apesar de democrática.

Eles não estavam no século XI, deveriam ter o direito de, apesar de serem monarcas, não precisar sacrificar toda a sua vida em prol da população. Os governantes democráticos não precisavam disso, então por que isso mudava na monarquia? Por que toda a sua vida virava um circo para os jornalistas?

E então chegou o fim do prazo de inscrições. Petuel passou a última semana sem abrir a boca a menos que fosse estritamente necessário, Veta seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, o que era mais um presente do que um castigo. Após o jantar, os dois se trancaram em seus quartos, como faziam a maior parte do tempo, deixando o claro recado de que eles não participariam daquela edição do Jornal Oficial. Seria um prato cheio aos jornalistas mais atenciosos.

Tinha sido realmente uma excelente escolha de seus pais trazer Rita Skeeter para ser repórter, pois como jornalista independente ela tinha causado muitos prejuízos ao governo anterior. Desde então nenhuma outra jornalista, nem mesmo Bertha Jorkins, chegou aos seus pés, e eles esperavam que continuasse assim.

Tentou mudar a sua expressão a cada nome que era sorteado, mas era difícil de se concentrar. Deina, Barbara, Thalia, Valerie, Imogen... Cada nome era rapidamente esquecido a cada novo lido.

Gostaria de contar a McKinnon mais tarde que tinha achado uma garota bonita aqui outra ali, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de seus rostos. Felizmente a tortura acabou rápido e ele não precisou compartilhar aquele momento com o péssimo humor de Petuel.

— Querido, está tudo bem? — Doralice pôs a mão em seu ombro, assim que as câmeras pararam de gravar.

— Está — respondeu, procurando McGonagall com o olhar.

— Não ligue para o seu irmão, está bem? Ele vai voltar a si.

Ele nunca tinha estado "em si".

Deu o que preferia pensar se um sorriso consolador a sua mãe e levantou-se, indo na direção da instrutora, assim que a localizou a um canto do estúdio.

— Leve o que eu pedi para o meu quarto, por favor — ele se referia às fichas e informações sobre as selecionadas.

— Imediatamente, Alteza — ela curvou ligeiramente o tronco, as mãos envolta de uma prancheta.

Então ele saiu do estúdio e foi até o seu quarto.

— Nem me pergunte — interrompeu McKinnon antes que ele pudesse dizer algo — Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada.

— Culpa do Petuel ou você está nervoso com a ideia da Seleção? — o guarda perguntou.

— Os dois, provavelmente. Eu vou compensar isso, só... hoje não.

Marlin não insistiu.

Liam girou a maçaneta, piscando os olhos, ainda um pouco atordoado pelos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, e entrando no seu quarto. Não demorou para que um criado levasse um arquivo com as fichas, como ele tinha pedido para Minerva antes.

Segurou-a um pouco, pesando com as mãos, antes de decidir deixar em cima da mesa. Ainda tinha tempo antes que as selecionadas chegassem ao castelo.

Um dia.

E aí tudo viraria de cabeça para baixo de novo.


	3. Capítulo 2

As fichas estavam ordenadas por ordem alfabética de província e não por ordem alfabética de nome.

Liam não conseguia decorar os nomes das garotas, por mais que tentasse, eram muitas. Ele provavelmente precisaria de uma cola até que decorasse seus rostos.

Tinham quatro garotas de 16 anos e três de 17. Tudo bem que ele tinha 18 e não era uma diferença tão grande de idade, mas ele não podia evitar sentir que aquilo era extremamente errado. 16 anos era praticamente a idade de uma criança! E ele tinha quatro "crianças" ali!

Quando ele disse isso em voz alta, Marlin gargalhou tanto que ele temeu que estivesse passando mal.

— Nenhuma garota ali é uma criança, isso eu posso te garantir — ele disse, quando conseguiu se recuperar da risada.

É claro que ele jogaria na sua cara que seus pais tinham o deixado preso em seu quarto enquanto as garotas circulavam com McGonagall pelo castelo, enquanto que o guarda podia caminhar livremente. Era parte das regras da Seleção, as garotas só podiam ver o príncipe no dia seguinte.

— Eu só vou poder vê-las amanhã, conversar por alguns minutos e já terei que eliminar alguém! — Liam resmungou — Isso não é justo! Como eles esperam que eu saiba eliminar a pessoa certa? E se eu eliminar a pessoa errada?

— Siga o seu coração, Evans.

Vindo de Marlin, era um deboche escarrado.

— Vai se danar.

Ele voltou a gargalhar, não tão forte dessa vez.

— "Vai se danar" — McKinnon imitou-o — Nossa, agora eu estou realmente ofendido.

Ele não desistia de zoar a sua incapacidade de falar palavrão, sempre tentando fazê-lo perder a paciência a esse ponto.

— Por que eu não te demiti ainda mesmo? — Liam se perguntou.

— Porque você é incapaz de viver sem mim.

Nem um pouco convencido.

— Eu posso não te demitir, mas seu superior ainda pode — ele ameaçou-o — Vai logo para a ronda, ou seja lá o que vocês guardas fazem.

Marlin obedeceu, levantando-se da cadeira, mas virando-se para ele antes de sair do quarto:

— Depois não reclame de tédio.

Voltou a se focar nos relatórios assim que a porta fechou.

Dezesseis garotas eram de castas maiores que a 4, a qual ele não considerava tão alta assim, apesar de ser quando se considerava a linha de pobreza. Na sua lógica, tendo oito castas, a quatro e a cinco eram a média.

Se dependesse dele, e da personalidade dessas dezesseis, ele eliminaria seis logo no dia seguinte.

Enquanto Petuel prestigiava demais as castas mais altas e quatro era o máximo que aceitou nas semanas seguintes, Liam era o contrário. Era um pouco preconceituoso de sua parte, mas não conseguia enxergar como garotas acima da 4 poderiam ter um senso crítico.

Talvez aquela Seleção o provasse o contrário.

Reconheceu 15 sobrenomes, alguns sendo da casta 4. Um deles ele só reconhecia porque era parente de Demetria Wilkes. _Que maravilha!_ Tudo o que precisava era a irmã, ou prima, da garota que deu em cima dele na Seleção do seu irmão mais velho.

Tinha como piorar?

* * *

Geralmente a realeza ia tomar café da manhã logo que acordava, mas durante o primeiro dia da Seleção, eles precisavam esperar pelas selecionadas. A longa mesa estava de volta à Sala de Jantar, e Liam começava a considerar que talvez fosse uma boa ideia deixá-la ali permanentemente. Nunca se sabia quando seus pais decidiram realizar uma terceira Seleção.

Esse pensamento soou debochado demais até para si mesmo. No geral ele não agia como uma criança mimada, então preferia não externar esses pensamentos.

Estava sentado na mesa circular que eles usavam para as refeições mais íntimas. Os lugares de Petuel e Veta estavam vazios, o que não era surpreendente, e Liam até preferia dessa forma, ou poderiam assustar as garotas. Seus pais estavam junto com ele, seu pai lendo um jornal impresso em outro idioma e sua mãe lendo uma revista.

— Você deveria ir ver as garotas — Doralice aconselhou-o.

Ela deve ter dado um toque no marido, pois Charles logo em seguida completou:

— Ah sim — concordou e então olhou para o relógio — Aproveite que a aula está quase para acabar e vá conversar com elas.

Liam sabia como que funcionava a conversa.

Ele respirou fundo, antes de levantar-se. Sabia que não era uma simples sugestão, era um dever que devia fazer. Os dois guardas, que estavam nas portas da Sala de Jantar, abriram-nas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar o suficiente.

Sabia que elas estavam no Grande Salão tendo a sua primeira aula. Ele respirou fundo, perguntando-se se deveria bater, mas decidiu que a melhor forma de tentar mostrar confiança era simplesmente abrindo as portas. Assim que fez isso, percebeu que todas as selecionadas estavam levantadas, provavelmente preparadas para ir ao café da manhã. Sentiu-se levemente culpado por atrasá-las.

— Alteza — McGonagall fez uma breve reverência a ele, afinal eles não estavam sozinhos.

Sentiu o seu olhar tranquilizador tentando acalmá-lo e respirou fundo outra vez, tentando não deixar tão evidente o seu nervosismo. Eram muitas garotas por metro quadrado.

As selecionadas seguiram rapidamente o exemplo de McGonagall, uma ou duas delas exagerando na curvatura, mas uma delas não o cumprimentou. Ficou parada de pé, olhando-o, parecia surpresa, os lábios levemente afastados e os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Algo que só alguém bem observador poderia notar.

Minerva percebeu a situação e lançou um olhar repreensor para a selecionada, assim como uma garota ao lado dela bateu o braço no dela. Ela piscou, rapidamente percebendo a sua gafe, e fez uma reverência rápida.

— Espero não ter atrapalhado a sua aula — Liam dirigiu-se a McGonagall, tentando evitar deixar os cantos de sua boca erguerem-se.

— De modo algum, já estávamos nos dirigindo para a Sala de Jantar — ela respondeu, cortês.

— Eu espero que não se incomodem se eu tomar mais alguns minutinhos de vocês — ele dirigiu-se às meninas, sorrindo — Vou chamá-las individualmente para que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

Deu uma rápida olhada nas garotas, antes de decidir seguir um padrão. Iria da direita à esquerda a partir da primeira fileira, seria mais fácil assim. Sorriu para a garota loira sentada na ponta direita e estendeu a mão, que ela prontamente pegou, guiando-a para um dos sofás mais afastados, longe dos ouvidos curiosos.

— Então, senhorita Cara — ele leu em seu broche.

— Então, senhor Liam — ela imitou-o, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Liam permaneceu em silêncio, observando-a em silêncio. Percebeu que ela aliviava o nervosismo com piadas, então resolveu seguir o mesmo caminho.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — ele disse — Casta três?

— Errou — Cara respondeu, parecendo achar graça na brincadeira de adivinhação — Quatro.

— Droga — fingiu estar frustrado por seu erro — Geralmente sou muito bom em ler as pessoas.

— Pessoas que trabalham para o senhor? — ela perguntou e então riu, quando ele não respondeu — Foi o que eu pensei.

— E você trabalha com o quê? — aproveitou o gancho que ela lhe deu.

— Meus pais são donos de um hotel em St. George. Eu os ajudo, gosto muito de lá.

E mesmo gostando, ela tinha decidido se inscrever na Seleção.

Ele considerava uma pergunta muito íntima as motivações que as levaram a se inscrever, por esse motivo não estendeu o assunto por mais tempo.

— Bom, aqui em casa é como se fosse um hotel também — Liam brincou e ela levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo — Oh! Vamos! Observe as semelhanças! A diferença é que é um espaço maior e com mais empregados e segurança.

— Agora sim estou me sentindo em casa — Cara usou um pouco de ironia, mas de certa forma ela parecia agradecida.

Pelo quê, Liam não tinha muita certeza.

— Eu adoraria ficar conversando com mais tempo, mas temo que aquela senhorita desmaiará de fome se eu me demorar muito com vocês — ele indicou com a cabeça uma selecionada baixinha e acima do peso.

— Então nos falamos em outra oportunidade — Cara riu, levantando-se do sofá.

Ela fez uma reverência à sua frente e disse "Alteza".

Ele ia pedi-la para que chamasse a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado antes, mas isso não foi necessário. Outra loira aproximou-se, sem ser chamada, do sofá onde ele permanecia sentado.

— Alteza — ela reverenciou-o, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

Direta.

— Senhorita Lucy — ele leu o seu broche, evitando que uma careta escapasse.

Ela era uma das selecionadas de famílias de nomes conhecidos por ele.

— Não tem necessidade de me chamar de senhorita, Alteza — ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

Céus. Ele odiava as famílias de elite. Se pudesse eliminar a todas elas sem causar um escândalo, aquilo certamente seria um milagre. Eles não se importavam em não ter a coroa em sua família, mas eles certamente iriam querer que suas filhas fossem pelo menos até a elite, e de todas as famílias a Malfoy era a mais próxima do conselho.

Ele realmente não sabia como iniciar um assunto quando a sua maior vontade era mandá-la para casa imediatamente. A política podia ser um saco às vezes, e mesmo sendo um mero príncipe e segundo na linha de sucessão de trono, ainda precisava jogar aquele jogo.

Talvez tivesse sido ideia do conselho a segunda Seleção.

— Trabalha com o quê, senhorita Lucy? — ele não deixou de chamá-la de senhorita.

— Oh! Eu não trabalho — ela não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhada com isso — Fiz 18 anos faz pouco tempo, então ainda não tive muito tempo para pensar no que quero fazer, embora eu tenha pousado para algumas fotos antes. Certamente conhece o meu pai...

— Conheço — cortou a sua fala ao meio — Abraxas é um excelente conselheiro. Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria que escolhesse bem a sua profissão. Isso pode levar tempo, mas a Seleção pode demorar, então creio que terá esse tempo.

O sorriso dela vacilou ligeiramente.

Ele não tinha mentido. Apesar de Lucy ser uma mulher, Abraxas valorizava em sua família o trabalho, passar adiante os negócios. Talvez por isso a relação entre eles não fosse muito boa, o sobrenome da mulher não passava adiante em Illéa. Mesmo assim, duvidava que só por ela ser mulher ele a trataria como as outras famílias de elite costumavam fazer: querendo que ela se casasse com um ótimo partido.

O que só o deixava a hipótese de que a ideia de se inscrever para a Seleção foi de Lucy, no máximo de sua mãe, a esposa de Abraxas.

— Está certo, Alteza — ela respondeu, sem saber o que dizer.

Ele não gostava de usar seus conhecimentos para desestabilizar as pessoas, ainda mais mulheres, mas ele deixaria claro desde sempre a sua posição em relação a sua permanência na Seleção.

— Estarei aqui se precisar de algum conselho em relação a isso — ele disse.

— Eu aprecio isso.

Ela estava tão desconfortável que ele ficou esperando pelo momento em que ela se levantaria sem permissão e iria embora dali, assim como fez quando entrou, mas ela não o fez. Tinha conseguido abalar a sua autoconfiança, mas tinha certeza de que da próxima vez que conversasse ela voltaria a ser o que tinha sido antes.

— Pode ir, senhorita Lucy — Liam dispensou-a, aquela situação estava desconfortável para ambos.

Ela reverenciou-o e, assim que virou as costas, voltou a pôr um sorriso falso em seu rosto, indo até uma das selecionadas. Chavelle Wilkes. Essa ele sabia o nome de cor.

A mesma selecionada que esqueceu de reverenciá-lo mais cedo era a próxima da fila, ela foi até onde ele estava. Perguntou-se se ela esqueceria outra vez, mas dessa vez ela lembrou-se, o que foi um pouco decepcionante. Tinha sido uma situação engraçada.

— Alteza — ela disse.

Ao contrário de Lucy, ela não sentou-se até que ele a dissesse para fazê-lo.

Ele leu o seu broche. Seu nome era Janeth Mirren, ele gostava de como soava quando dizia em voz alta, mas ela ajeitou-se desconfortavelmente no sofá quando ele o fez.

— Janeth não — foi simplesmente o que disse.

Ela era intrigante. Talvez Cara estava certa e ele só era bom lendo os conselheiros por estarem no castelo diariamente, ou eles se deixavam "ser lidos" pelo príncipe para passar confiança. Conversaria sobre isso depois com a selecionada para tirar uma conclusão.

— Então como devo chamá-la? — Liam perguntou.

Janeth era a única das selecionadas que tinha os cabelos acima dos ombros, impedindo as suas criadas de fazerem um penteado apropriado para eventos. Não lembrava-se de uma selecionada de cabelos curtos quando olhou para as fichas, teria notado rapidamente, então ela deveria tê-lo cortado no dia anterior, na preparação. Era uma escolha interessante, ela ficava muito bem assim.

— Jane, talvez — ela sugeriu — É como todos me chamam.

Ela tinha uma postura perfeita, talvez fosse uma das selecionadas de castas mais altas que ele não pôde reconhecer o sobrenome. As suas costas eretas, mesmo sem aproximar-se do encosto do sofá, enquanto a maioria das garotas ali teria dificuldades para se habituar a essa postura durante as aulas com McGonagall.

— Tudo bem, Jane — ele repetiu o apelido que ela lhe forneceu, também gostava de como soava — Qual é a sua profissão?

Estava particularmente curioso. Não conseguia montar um perfil sobre ela, ao contrário do que acontecia com outras garotas, as quais ele conseguia entender como eram apenas com alguns minutos de conversa.

— Eu sou fotógrafa — Jane respondeu.

— Casta cinco? — não pôde deixar de demonstrar a sua surpresa — Você não parece uma Cinco.

Tinha dito sem pensar. Podia parecer pretensioso e até mesmo preconceituoso aos ouvidos de algumas pessoas, mas ele tinha visto diversas pessoas de diversas castas com o passar da vida — durante algumas escapadas do castelo, confessava — para que tivesse uma pequena noção de como eles se comportavam e como eram. Era como se a partir da Cinco para baixo, as costas ficassem menos eretas, como se houvesse um peso extra a ser carregado sobre os ombros. Jane não passava essa sensação.

— Isso era para ser um elogio? — ela perguntou, desviando o olhar para as outras selecionadas.

"Bola fora" conseguia imaginar McKinnon debochando de si.

— Perdão. Não quis soar ofensivo — ele tentou corrigir a sua primeira impressão.

— Não tem problema. Suponho que seja a reação da maioria das pessoas — Jane deu de ombros quase que imperceptivelmente, como se não estivesse acostumada a erguê-los daquela forma com aquele propósito.

Até mesmo a sua maneira de falar era polida.

Teria a sua mãe sido da Dois e casou-se com um Cinco, e dessa forma a ensinou todos os costumes da casta?

— Surpreender-se com você? — ele perguntou.

Sentiu-se vitorioso quando um leve rubor coloriu as suas bochechas pálidas e um leve sorriso surgiu. Ela parecia incapaz de corar sem sorrir. Finalmente tinha conseguido causar uma reação nela e descobrir algo.

— Eu não quis dizer isso — apesar disso, ela ainda tentou se defender, um pouco na defensiva.

— Eu sei, queria ver se conseguia te fazer sorrir um pouco — confessou, não podendo evitar sorrir também — Você é um pouco séria, Jane.

— Eu não sou! — ela protestou.

Pessoas sérias geralmente não admitiam ser, ou talvez ele não tivesse conhecido esse lado mais descontraído dela. Fazia sentido, tinham acabado de se conhecer.

— Bem, então eu espero poder ver esse seu lado mais vezes — ele disse, sinceramente.

Liam levantou-se do sofá antes que ela e ergueu uma mão para que ela se levantasse. Não sabia o porquê de ter feito isso, já que não tinha tido essa reação com Lucy ou Cara. Se Jane surpreendeu-se, ela não demonstrou, não hesitando nem um segundo antes de segurar a sua mão para levantar-se. Ela voltou a fazer a reverência para despedir-se dele e ele fez uma reverência também.

A próxima garota que aproximou-se tinha cabelos castanhos e parecia bem deslocada, mas se sua observação não estivesse errada, ela tinha um rosto amável. Parecia ser o tipo de garota gentil e que ajudava a todos quando pudesse. Sim, ele tinha interpretado tudo isso antes que ela abrisse a boca.

— Alteza — reverenciou-o.

— Pode sentar-se, senhorita... — ele não se sentia muito confortável de ter que ficar olhando para os broches a todo o instante, principalmente pelo lugar em que estavam localizados.

Francamente, quem foi o imbecil que teve aquela ideia?

— Reyna — respondeu-o, dando um pequeno sorriso, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ela fazia parte do estereótipo de castas baixas: as costas curvadas como se carregassem o peso do mundo. No entanto, não tinha mãos calejadas, então não era uma Sete, já que era uma casta somente de trabalhos manuais.

— Pode me perguntar, Alteza — Reyna flagrou-o após alguns segundos de silêncio — Não precisa me analisar.

— Gosto de fazer isso — Liam sorriu, levemente.

— Então me conte o que deduz.

Ela parecia observadora, assim como ele. Talvez pudessem analisar outras pessoas, seria um passatempo divertido.

— Você é da casta seis. Não tem as mãos calejadas, então não trabalha manualmente, como os da Sete. No entanto, tem as costas curvadas demais para ser da Cinco — ele resolveu responder, esperando que ela não se sentisse ofendida.

— Você é bom — ela sorriu, não parecendo incomodada, tinha olheiras permanentes debaixo dos olhos — Isso se não leu as nossas fichas antes dessa conversa.

— Oh! Eu li, mas não me lembro de nada. Tentei decorar a noite inteira alguma coisa que pudesse me ajudar, mas não consegui. Vocês são muitas — Liam respondeu, sincero.

Ela assentiu, acreditando nele.

— Há alguns trabalhos manuais na Seis, mas de fato eu não precisei passar por isso. Eu sou... era governanta — Reyna esclareceu — Tive sorte. Não tem muitas casas que precisem de governantas em Panama.

Agora que mencionava a sua província, ele conseguia identificar uma certa rouquidão na sua voz, causada pela emissão de gases. Não se preocupou muito, sabia que a Seleção tinha um acompanhamento da saúde das selecionadas desde o momento em que são escolhidas.

— Sua vez — Liam brincou.

Ela fez uma careta, fingindo estar concentrada, enquanto o observava.

— Eu diria que você é um príncipe — fingiu estar séria.

— Estou impressionado! — Liam exclamou.

Eles acabaram rindo da brincadeira.

— Seria uma excelente hora para eu ir, antes que você se canse de conversar comigo — Reyna brincou.

— Acho difícil, mas vou poupá-la de minha entediante companhia.

Ele levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que ela.

— Sua companhia não tem nada de entediante — ela respondeu.

— Só está sendo gentil — Liam disse, fingindo descrença.

— Bom, isso você terá que descobrir sozinho.

Reyna fez uma reverência e seguiu em direção a uma morena, trocou poucas palavras com ela, antes que ela se levantasse do lado de Jane e fosse até o sofá.

— Sirena Black à sua disposição, Alteza — ela fez uma reverência atrapalhada propositalmente.

Era um dos sobrenomes que ele reconheceu da lista de selecionadas, mas Sirena não parecia em nada com as outras selecionadas de castas elevadas.

— Posso? — ela apontou para o sofá, quando ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

Ele precisava parar de se perder em pensamentos.

— É claro, senhorita Sirena — respondeu, rapidamente.

Sirena jogou-se ao seu lado, as costas tortas no encosto. Liam quase podia sentir os olhares repreensivos de McGonagall na direção deles, conteve um calafrio.

— Meus pêsames — ela comentou.

— Perdão? — Liam perguntou, sem entender.

— Você vai compartilhar o teto com 35 garotas. Já pensou? 35 TPMs? Eu já ouvi falar que quando as mulheres passam muito tempo juntas, elas sincronizam a menstruação.

Se ele não fosse amigo de McKinnon, com certeza teria se incomodado com a conversa, mas tinha a sensação de que já tinha escutado a conversa da menstruação sincronizada vindo do guarda.

— Isso é impossível, não tem ciência que explique como que a convivência pode interferir no ciclo biológico — Liam respondeu, parecendo surpreender a selecionada.

— A convivência pode influenciar em muitas coisas. Comportamento, por exemplo — Sirena retrucou.

— Eu duvido muito. Você é uma Dois, viveu a vida inteira com pessoas das castas mais elevadas e você não age como se fosse uma.

Ela não mudou a sua expressão com a resposta, apenas disse:

— Touché.

Depois de Sirena, veio Artemisa Weasley, uma secretária de Sota, Edelweiss Tonks, uma fazendeira de Labrador — ele sempre achou curioso como uma província tinha o nome de uma raça de cachorro —, Gretel Goyle, uma motorista de Bonita — McKinnon comentaria que ela não tinha nada de "bonita" —, Valerie Yaxley, uma política de Paloma — ele não conseguia se lembrar se "paloma" em espanhol significava "pipoca" ou "pomba", precisava praticar o idioma — e Stelle Podmore, uma artista de teatro de Sumner — ninguém avisou pro cara que deu nome à província que ele tinha escrito "verão" errado?

Eram tantos nomes e rostos, mas depois de alguns minutos de conversa, ele sentia-se menos desconfortável.

Sentiu-se surpreso consigo mesmo quando calculou mentalmente que, se eliminasse todas as garotas de sobrenomes conhecidos, com exceção de Sirena, ultrapassaria as 13 eliminações do primeiro dia de Petuel. Ele certamente tinha mudado de opinião em relação a algumas das garotas depois de conversar com elas, mas mesmo assim ele precisava tomar uma decisão.

— Quando as outras garotas forem para o café da manhã, eu preciso que você permaneça aqui, tudo bem? — ele sussurrou para cinco garotas, antes que elas pudessem se afastar para chamar a próxima da fila.

Considerando que eram 35 garotas, se ele conversou por 1 minuto com cada uma delas, o que não aconteceu, ele ultrapassou 35 minutos do horário. Pelo menos seria apenas daquela vez, um primeiro contato.

A última garota com quem ele conversou tinha os cabelos compridos escorridos e pretos, o nariz curvado e era uma das únicas duas Sete — a outra ele não pôde olhar fixamente por muito tempo porque usava tantas coisas brilhantes que refletiam e lhe davam dor de cabeça. Ele esperava que ela pedisse para sair, mas não foi o que ela fez, talvez as castas mais baixas fossem as mais resistentes.

McGonagall guiou as 30 selecionadas para fora do Salão, lançando um último olhar a Liam e as 5 garotas que permaneceram. Assim que elas perceberam que eram as únicas 5 no Salão, perceberam o que estava para acontecer.

Viola, Imogen e Aura tinham subido uma casta, Gretel subiu três e Igone tinha ficado na mesma. Uma filha de mestre de obras, uma corretora de imóveis, uma corretora de seguros — corretora de seguros? Era mesmo necessário isso? —, uma motorista e uma professora.

Apesar de ser uma professora, o que seria tecnicamente uma profissão de alguém que se importava pelos outros e tinha o amor pelo ensino, Igone tinha um sobrenome que deixava Liam com o pé atrás. E, de qualquer forma, ele não tinha tido bons sentimentos sobre a sua conversa com as cinco garotas, no geral. Teve a mesma sensação com outras cinco ou seis garotas, mas tinha decidido ir com calma.

Era muito complicado tomar decisões sem ajuda, mesmo que ele fosse mais racional do que sentimental na maioria das vezes. Ele não deveria estar passando por tudo aquilo, era o tipo de coisa que Petuel tratava.

— Eu agradeço pela inscrição de vocês, mas infelizmente vocês irão embora hoje — ele disse, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Esperava que isso melhorasse com o passar das eliminações.

Gretel não pareceu se importar, ela tinha subido três castas. Igone ficou com o rosto inexpressivo, o queixo erguido, orgulhosa. Se tinha ficado afetada, nunca demonstraria. Imogen e Aura pareceram ficar ofendidas, mas não disseram nada. Viola se retirou antes que ele pudesse ver a sua expressão.

Respirou aliviado quando elas foram embora.

Era patético ficar tão apreensivo, mas ela já tinha visto como uma garota podia reagir a uma eliminação. Dois guardas tiveram que retirar uma selecionada de cima do seu irmão, o seu rosto tinha ficado arranhado e ele só não mandou a garota para a prisão porque seus pais não permitiram.

— Sobreviveu ao primeiro dia? — McKinnon brincou com ele, quando ele fechou as portas do Grande Salão.

— O dia ainda não acabou — Liam respondeu-o — Ele acabou de começar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Ele jogou cinco fichas no lixo.

Era simbólico, logicamente, já que sua mãe pegaria elas depois e colocaria nos arquivos do castelo, indignada por sua falta de cuidado com as informações ali contidas. Mesmo assim, sempre acabava voltando para aqueles malditos pedaços de papel.

— Você tem que parar de tratá-las como se fossem uma lista de tarefas a ser cumprida — comentou McKinnon.

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Liam perguntou, frustrado — É só o primeiro dia e eu estou completamente perdido! Eu não sei o que fazer!

— Convida alguma delas para fazer massagem em você, tá precisando.

Ele alcançou uma almofada da sua cama e lançou com força na direção do amigo, tentando deixar clara a sua opinião com isso.

Apesar do deboche do guarda, convidar uma selecionada para um encontro não era má ideia, apesar de considerar uma atitude um pouco precoce. A outra opção era ficar no escritório pelo resto do dia, fingindo estar ocupado.

Ele não queria usar dessa carta, lembrava-se de Petuel fazendo o mesmo.

Estava caminhando pelos corredores, vendo se um pouco do exercício da caminhada o ajudava a pensar melhor no que fazer, quando viu uma das selecionadas caminhando na direção oposta.

Chavelle Wilkes.

Ela não tinha demonstrado ser uma maníaca como a irmã mais velha na breve conversa que tiveram, mas ele realmente gostaria de esclarecer isso de uma vez. Definitivamente odiava a ideia de criar intimidade com algumas selecionadas para depois descobrir que eram de um jeito diferente.

— Senhorita Chavelle?

Ela levantou o rosto, parecendo surpresa.

— Alteza — fez uma breve reverência, que Liam não considerava necessária.

— Sei que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas me faria companhia nos jardins? — ele perguntou.

Era um bom plano, no final das contas. Convidar a primeira selecionada que aparecesse pela frente para conversarem. Ou um encontro. Isso realmente importava? Era quase a mesma coisa.

— Pensava que me eliminaria pela manhã, Alteza — Chavelle quem iniciou a conversa.

— E por que pensou isso? — Liam perguntou.

— Eu sei o quanto a minha irmã foi inoportuna e incômoda em sua presença, gostaria de me desculpar por ela e que saiba que eu não farei isso.

Pelo menos ele não precisava dar a notícia a ela sobre Demetria.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso, senhorita — disse Liam, aparentando não se importar, mas no fundo estava aliviado.

Eles caminharam um tempo em silêncio até irem para o lado de fora. Os guardas sequer esperaram o príncipe dar a ordem, assim que os dois se dirigiram em direção às portas de vidro que davam para os jardins, já abrindo o caminho. Chavelle deu uma leve inclinação de cabeça, agradecendo, as mãos entrelaçadas à sua frente.

Ele podia reparar que muitas das selecionadas tinham uma educação admiráveis, mas eram todas das três maiores castas de Illéa — sem ser a Um, pertencente somente à realeza. Só uma delas, uma Cinco, apresentava o mesmo comportamento, se não superior.

Liam olhou ligeiramente para trás quando viu uma das selecionadas ruivas correr pelo corredor. Impediu um sorriso de escapar, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça. Chavelle não fez um comentário desagradável, também parecendo achar graça. Imaginava o que outras selecionadas diriam somente para ficarem de bem com o príncipe.

Ela deixou o braço esbarrar nos galhos e folhas espaçados de algumas árvores e plantações, e depois passou as costas de sua mão delicadamente pela textura de algumas flores, admirando-as.

Liam permitiu-se fechar os olhos, sentindo um pouco de paz em apenas caminhar pelos jardins, embora acompanhado, com a brisa batendo em seu rosto, levando o cheiro das rosas e de uma chuva recente até ele.

— Você parece carregar o peso dos mundos sobre os ombros — Chavelle disse, e então ele percebeu que estava sendo observado ao abrir os olhos.

— Todos temos um fardo para carregar — Liam deu de ombros, fingindo estar despreocupado.

— Até mesmo uma Três?

Ela parecia ser muito observadora.

Talvez tivesse percebido o seu preconceito em relação às selecionadas de castas mais altas, que ele tinha tentado não deixar tão óbvio naquelas últimas horas.

— Até mesmo uma Três — ele admitiu.

Elas podiam não governar o país, mas deveriam ter algum fardo a carregar. Algumas aguentariam mais que outras, era natural. Ele suportava bem mais do que Petuel, que fugia sempre que as coisas se complicavam.

— Eu acho que estamos sendo observados — Chavelle comentou, dando uma olhada discreta para cima deles.

Liam não foi tão discreto e pôde ver a tempo algumas selecionadas sumindo da janela do Salão das Mulheres. Tinham uma visão privilegiada dos jardins.

Quando voltou o olhar para ela, a loira estava cheirando uma rosa, sem arrancá-la de seu lugar. Ele mesmo pôs a mão no caule da flor e tirou-a de seu lugar, entregando-a para a selecionada, que sorriu, pegando-a.

— Melhor? — Chavelle perguntou.

— Muito — respondeu, sinceramente.

Talvez agindo naturalmente, ele conseguisse se sair bem naquela Seleção.

Só talvez.

Eles caminharam mais fundo nos jardins, saindo da visão do Salão das Mulheres. Liam não sentiu necessidade de puxar um assunto, o que era bem estranho.

Ele pôde ver sua mãe caminhando com alguns assessores de seu pai, parecendo tentar resolver algum impasse. Não era incomum que ela conversasse com eles após alguma reunião com o rei, muitas vezes era assim que conseguiam resolver a situação. Sua mãe era melhor com palavras do que o seu pai.

Liam se perguntava se a sua esposa também o completaria de alguma forma.

— Sinto falta de minha família — Chavelle ficou ao seu lado, observando a passagem da rainha.

Assim que Doralice percebeu que estava sendo observada, ela encontrou o olhar do filho e deu um sorriso, acenando para ele discretamente, antes de voltar a conversar com os políticos. Entre eles, o pai de Lucy e o pai de Sirena. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela garota tão despojada e agradável era filha de Órion Black.

— Creio que já está na hora de você e as outras selecionadas mandarem notícias aos seus pais — ele disse, virando-se para ela — Irei providenciar isso agora mesmo.

— Agradeço, Alteza — ela curvou-se, percebendo que era uma dispensa.

Liam seguiu o caminho contrário de Chavelle, esperando sua mãe terminar de trocar as últimas considerações com os conselheiros, que pareciam um pouco contrariados. Eles sempre ficavam assim quando sabiam que a rainha estava com a razão.

— Liam! Eu não quis interromper o seu encontro — Doralice foi até ele, assim que os políticos afastaram-se.

— Você não interrompeu nada, mãe — ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha — Eu só estava dando um passeio nos jardins.

Não era exatamente mentira.

— Sei — ela deu o seu sempre radiante sorriso — Você não veio até mim para fazer companhia, certo? Ainda mais tendo trinta opções bem melhores.

Ele revirou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que receberia uma repreensão por isso.

— Não revire os olhos para mim — a bronca veio em segundos, como ele já esperava.

— Eu vou falar com Minerva para que ela providencie envelopes e papéis de carta para as selecionadas — Liam informou.

— Não é um pouco cedo para isso? Elas sequer apareceram no Jornal Oficial ainda — sua mãe perguntou.

— Cinco já foram eliminadas. As famílias gostarão de saber como elas estão, e tenho certeza de que a convivência no palácio não deve ser fácil de se acostumar, conversar com alguém pode ajudá-las.

Doralice concordou com a cabeça.

— Você pode estar certo.

Ela teve tato o suficiente para não comentar sobre Chavelle outra vez, conforme eles caminhavam pelos corredores do palácio.

Ele não teve tanta sorte com Marlin.

Permaneceu o resto da tarde nos jardins, estava querendo fugir do seu escritório e do seu quarto, parecia que ele passava tempo demais ali e pouco ao ar livre. Não havia muita coisa que ele pudesse fazer no palácio: trabalhar ou estudar. Ler os livros da biblioteca tornava-se um estudo depois de um tempo, tocar piano e outros instrumentos também, tudo o que poderia ser considerado um hobby não passava disso.

Em um momento da ronda, McKinnon o encontrou e resolveu acompanhá-lo em seu passeio. Ele sempre arrumava um tempo de seu trabalho para ficar perto de Liam, era só uma desculpa para ele procrastinar um pouco. Imaginava que ficar caminhando feito soldado pelo castelo, esperando algum ataque acontecer, era tão entediante quanto passar o dia no escritório assinando papéis e lendo milhares de informes.

— As notícias correm rápido, você sabe — disse Marlin, apoiando a perna no canto do banco.

— E você as capta que nem sinal de rádio — Liam retrucou, imaginando por onde ia a conversa.

— Já perdeu o BV ou vai esperar até o noivado?

Ele conteve a necessidade de mostrar o dedo, não ia dar esse gosto para o amigo que sempre o provocava esperando conseguir tirar alguma reação agressiva e nada comum ao calmo e racional príncipe. Além do mais, ele realmente não gostaria que fosse flagrado fazendo tal ato de rebeldia.

— Eu teria muita pena dessas moças se você fosse o príncipe — disse Liam.

— Eu não teria, se fosse você — Marlin lhe lançou um sorriso cafajeste.

Era engraçado pensar que talvez uma delas resolvesse dar um tapa na cara dele, caso ele tentasse roubar um beijo de surpresa, mas não compartilhou essa imagem mental. Estava apenas fugindo do problema.

— Como eu vou me apaixonar por uma delas? — ele perguntou em voz alta — São tantas! E eu preciso ter um encontro com cada uma delas.

— Prefere resolver os informes do escritório?

Liam estava começando a considerar a opção.

— Se Petuel fizesse a parte dele, eu não teria tanta coisa para fazer — ele disse — Agora, além de toda a papelada, também tenho que entreter trinta garotas.

— Você nunca foi bom em entreter as pessoas — o guarda concordou com o seu ponto de vista — Eu lembro de quando você tentou puxar conversa com a princesa da França porque a sua mãe te obrigou a ser mais sociável.

Ele soltou um muxoxo.

— Eu me dava bem com a da Nova Germânia — tentou justificar-se.

— O problema é que vocês se viram em casamentos durante dois anos. Acho que não passou disso, certo? — Marlin perguntou, tentando confirmar de cabeça as datas — Não sei se a França é mais próxima...

— França tem abertura direta para o oceano. A Nova Germânia e a Itália ficam um pouco impedidas, mas nenhuma delas é realmente próxima de Illéa.

— Então vai ver a rainha da França tinha esperanças de um noivado acontecendo.

Ele podia se sentir grato de que Apolline já estava casada àquela altura, mas ele também estaria em breve. Com o silêncio que veio depois da sua falta de resposta, ele continuava com aquela pergunta martelando na sua cabeça. McKinnon não sabia o que dizer para acalmá-lo, ele era realmente péssimo quando se tratava de sentimentos.

— Olha, talvez você não deveria se cobrar tanto — ele disse, como se tivesse escutado isso de algum lugar, um livro de autoajuda talvez — Procure por amigas, não por uma paixão à primeira vista. Quem sabe depois vai evoluindo porque, sem querer colocar pressão, mas você sabe que vai ter que escolher alguém, e se a garota que você estiver esperando não estiver entre essas trinta garotas...

Marlin não soube como completar o raciocínio.

— Bom, é isso — ele forçou um sorriso, ao perceber que estava sério demais — Carpe Diem, babe. Me deixe saber quando você perder o BV, eu tô falando sério, quero saber todos os detalhes.

Liam revirou os olhos, enquanto o amigo dava uns tapas em seu ombro, antes de descer a perna do banco e caminhar de volta para o castelo.

Ficou observando os lírios e petúnias plantados. Eram os favoritos de sua mãe. Talvez seria o nome dele e de seu irmão, caso tivessem nascido mulher. A diferença é que eles não estariam tão juntos e entrelaçados quanto aquelas flores estavam na posição geográfica.

Estava refletindo sobre isso quando uma das selecionadas entrou em seu campo de visão. Começava a escurecer e os guardas deveriam estar cuidando das portas para impedi-las de sair àquela hora sem acompanhamento e permissão. No entanto, ele não disse nada, ficou observando-a tirar uma câmera fotográfica da maleta e tirar fotos das flores.

Ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

Era a única selecionada de cabelos curtos, então ele reconheceu-a no mesmo instante. Janeth Mirren da Casta Cinco. Quando ela virou-se para pegar trocar o filme, ela notou-o ali sentado. Ficou parada com a câmera em mãos, como se esperasse que ficasse invisível caso não se movesse.

Liam abriu a boca, provavelmente para dizer alguma brincadeira que aliviasse o momento, mas desistiu. Nenhum dos dois parecia no clima para isso.

— É melhor você voltar para dentro. É perigoso aqui fora — ele disse, o que era bem irônico considerando que estava uma calmaria nos jardins, interrompida apenas pelo vento batendo nas flores.

— É mesmo? — ela não parecia impressionada — Então Vossa Alteza não deveria estar aqui.

— Preciso zelar pela segurança de vocês neste castelo.

Liam levantou-se do banco e Jane pareceu observá-lo dos pés à cabeça, desconfiada, como se esperasse que ele estivesse com alguma arma escondida sob a roupa.

— Tenho certeza de que os guardas exercem bem esse trabalho — Jane voltou-se para as flores.

— Janeth...

Antes que ele pudesse concluir a sua frase, ela cortou-o, ríspida:

— É Jane.

Ele hesitou, perguntando-se se tinha feito algo de errado para que ela tivesse ficado tão estressada de repente, ou se ela estava apenas descontando nele outras frustrações.

Ela não mudou a sua expressão facial, mas ele pôde notar que de um instante para o outro o seu rosto ficou pálido e ela deu uma estremecida, como se tivesse visto algo aterrorizante por cima do ombro dele.

— A senhorita está bem? — perguntou, temendo que ela desmaiasse.

— Eu preciso ir — ela sussurrou, como se fosse grande esforço, pegando a maleta da câmera e indo rapidamente para dentro, sem chegar a correr.

Liam ficou observando o caminho que ela seguiu mesmo depois de alguns minutos que ela já tinha ido embora. Ele tentou ignorar e voltar a olhar as flores coloridas, mas não conseguia mais. Tomou uma decisão, caminhando para dentro do castelo.

Os guardas estavam finalmente nas portas dessa vez, parecendo envergonhados e decididos a ignorar o fato de que uma selecionada conseguiu ir para o lado de fora sem que eles soubessem. Decidiu não dizer nada, não era o seu objetivo naquela hora.

Jano Thickey estava tomando um café e conversando com uma das enfermeiras do Três que ele decidiu apadrinhar no castelo. Era um projeto que Liam tinha ajudado a ser aprovado.

— Alteza — ele deixou a caneca em cima da mesa — Algo que eu possa fazer por você?

A enfermeira reverenciou-o e afastou-se para deixar os dois sozinhos.

O doutor não curvou-se, ele tinha sido o responsável pelo seu nascimento.

— Gostaria de desse uma olhada na selecionada Janeth Mirren da Cinco — ele disse — Ela não parecia estar se sentindo bem.

Jano pegou a ficha médica da selecionada dentro de uma gaveta, dando uma rápida olhada.

— Ela não deve ter tomado as vitaminas — ele fez uma careta, como se já estivesse acostumado com selecionadas que não seguiam as recomendações dadas — Eu vou dar uma olhada nisso agora mesmo.

Viu-o fechar a ficha, deixá-la em cima da mesa e ir atrás da sua maleta para ir até o quarto da selecionada. Resolveu não atrapalhá-lo, voltando para o seu quarto. Os corredores pareciam diferentes durante a noite, sem a luz da manhã para iluminar o caminho, apenas a eletricidade das luminárias — que de tempos em tempos tinham que ter suas lâmpadas trocadas, mas eram melhores do que velas.

Certo, ele tinha sobrevivido ao primeiro dia sem grandes problemas.


	5. Capítulo 4

Liam precisou controlar-se para não ir atrás de Jano Thickey ou de Janeth Mirren para saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde.

A selecionada não saiu do quarto por dias, o que provavelmente tinha sido recomendação médica, então ele não questionaria. Apesar da sua curiosidade, ele tentou convencer-se de que teria bastante tempo para conversar sobre isso depois. Ela não tinha sido eliminada por problemas de saúde, nem tinha pedido para voltar para casa.

Ele deixou a papelada de lado alegremente, era uma boa vantagem da Seleção, não precisar preocupar-se com isso. Quem seria o rei de Illéa seria Petuel, já era hora de seus pais cobrarem dele. O seu irmão não tinha comparecido às refeições desde aquele dia, e foi só através de um informe que ele descobriu que Petuel tinha saído de Illéa com Veta sem dizer nada.

Só esperava que isso não foi uma deserção. O mais provável era que sua mãe tivesse arrumado algo para eles fazerem, considerando a sua revolta no dia que anunciaram a Seleção. Ele nunca conseguiria sair de Illéa sem que seus pais soubessem — e, sinceramente, mesmo que não fosse o caso, Liam já estava cansado de ficar se estressando e preocupando pelo seu irmão mais velho.

Os informes também trouxeram uma novidade bem preocupante para ele, que fez com que ele decidisse dar um tempo do escritório, focando nos encontros que precisaria ter até o próximo Jornal Oficial de Illéa, onde as selecionadas seriam entrevistadas pela primeira vez.

Um grupo rebelde de fora do país surgiu realizando alguns ataques nas províncias mais pobres, ao sul. Eles matavam várias pessoas nesses ataques e sempre deixavam uma pichação de uma cobra nos muros das ruas devastadas.

Gostaria de pensar que, pela primeira vez na vida, Petuel estava cuidando de um assunto do povo, mas duvidava muito que ele tivesse feito uma viagem para Dominica. Talvez estivesse tendo alguma lua de mel adiantada com Veta, já que o casamento deles tinha sido adiado em prol da Seleção de Liam.

Como se ele fosse esperar para casar-se junto com o irmão... O mais provável era que os dois arrumassem uma bomba para jogar no colo da rainha.

— Está preocupado.

Liam piscou os olhos, tentando voltar a focar onde ele estava.

Queensley olhava-o, esperando por uma resposta. Pensou que tinha sido convincente em fingir que estava ocupado demais em observar a pelagem do cavalo para disfarçar a sua distração — mas, de fato, quem ficava tanto tempo fazendo isso?

— É difícil não estar — ele respondeu, tentando aparentar tranquilidade — Alguma vez você já pegou um caso que revirou a sua cabeça e você não pôde dormir, só pensando nele?

Ela concordou.

— Uma criança de cinco anos foi pega roubando comida da despensa das casas mais ricas de Hansport. Ela era uma Três. Os pais dela eram pesquisadores, trabalhavam em um laboratório especialista em criação de vacinas e medicamentos — Queensley contou, os olhos fixos em algum lugar longe do estábulo — Você sabe o que aconteceu. Foi ano passado.

Eram tantos informes sobre as trinta e cinco províncias que era difícil de lembrar de tudo, por mais que tentasse.

— Nenhum parente distante ou amigo da família quis ficar com ela. Ela virou uma Oito. Estava roubando para ter o que comer. Nenhuma criança deveria ter que passar por isso, ainda mais com tantos Três e Dois querendo ter filhos e não conseguindo.

Ele conseguia ver o porquê de ter mexido tanto com ela. Era o tipo de história trágica que poderia ter sido evitada de acontecer, mas que não foi. Além do mais, furto era um crime, mas como ela poderia prender aquela criança por tentar se manter viva?

— Quanto maior a casta, mais cedo as crianças têm que trabalhar — disse Queensley.

Era surpreendente que alguém da Três tivesse uma noção tão grande da diferença de classes que as castas trazia para as pessoas. Não apenas isso, mas que se preocupasse verdadeiramente com essa questão, em vez de simplesmente ignorar por não querer mudar a sua realidade.

— Você está certa — concordou Liam, sem saber o que dizer.

— E você? Está preocupado com o quê? — Queensley perguntou.

Ele não deveria falar sobre assuntos do reino com selecionadas, mas não é como se os ataques não fossem voltar a acontecer e todos em breve saberiam.

— Ataques rebeldes — ele respondeu.

— Faz muito tempo desde que um ataque aconteceu — ela refletiu — O grupo não tinha sido desmantelado?

Apesar de não concordarem com as atitudes e ideias dos grupos rebeldes, era muito difícil falar sobre as mortes deles tão levianamente. Ainda eram pessoas, apesar de terem praticamente se jogado em frente às armas das tropas. Se eles pensavam que se tornariam mártires de alguma causa, estavam errados.

Eles tinham decidido que se não houvesse suficientes das castas Dois, Três, Quatro e Cinco, os monarcas seriam obrigados a subir algumas pessoas de casta para equilibrar o sistema. Por isso, as pessoas não sentiram exatamente pena depois que o grupo foi extinguido.

— Não tenho ideia de qual é a motivação dessa vez — Liam disse — Eles não são de Illéa. Há registro de ataques fora do país desse mesmo grupo.

— Não poderiam ser imitadores? — sugeriu Queensley.

— É uma possibilidade — aceitou — Infelizmente estamos no escuro.

— Também estavam quando o grupo da última vez surgiu. É só questão de tempo. Tenho total fé na competência de vocês.

O problema era que, quanto mais tempo se passasse, mais mortes aconteceriam. Ele deveria ao menos enviar tropas para Dominica, ver se conseguiam acabar com isso enquanto ainda era tempo.

Não disse isso a ela.

— Colibri gostou de você — ele apontou para o cavalo, mudando de assunto.

Queensley sorriu, aceitando o fim da conversa.

— Certo, vamos fazer o que viemos fazer.

* * *

Após cavalgar com Queensley, Liam voltou para o castelo para tomar um banho e então, talvez, sair em outro encontro. Estava se sentindo um pouco cafajeste com aquela rotina, mas ele estava sendo obrigado, em sua defesa. Ele não pediu para ter uma Seleção, ainda mais podendo oferecer pouco em comparação ao que Petuel ofereceu a Veta.

Estava caminhando pelo corredor do primeiro andar quando viu Pomona descer as escadas. Ele precisou de apenas alguns segundos para se lembrar que ela era uma das criadas da selecionada que passou mal.

— Ei, ei, ei! — ele apertou o passo — Pomona!

A empregada cruzou os braços, levantando uma sobrancelha para o príncipe.

Das empregadas do castelo, Pomona era a sua favorita. Tinha sido uma das que cuidou dele por mais tempo durante a sua pré-adolescência. Apesar de inflexível em relação a algumas coisas, ela tinha um grande coração.

— Isso é modo de tratar uma criada, Alteza? — ela deu a bronca nele.

— Pomona, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda — ele juntou as suas mãos, como se fosse uma prece — Você está cuidando da senhorita Janeth, não é?

— Você tem claros problemas com sobrenomes — Pomona revirou os olhos, apesar de não estar realmente incomodada — E ela não gosta de ser chamada assim.

Ele sempre se esquecia disso.

— Certo, certo, a senhorita Jane — ele corrigiu-se — Ela está bem? Vai poder voltar a tempo do Jornal Oficial de Illéa?

— Sim, ela está bem recuperada — Pomona respondeu — Ela, na realidade, não aguenta mais ficar na cama, então sim, ela vai voltar para o Jornal Oficial.

Era um alívio. Tinha temido que ela precisasse de mais tempo para se recuperar, isso ia prejudicá-la e muito.

— Pode fazê-la ficar no quarto até que eu vá buscá-la? — Liam pediu.

Então ela entendeu qual era o seu plano.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer — ela respondeu, sorrindo discretamente.

Apesar disso, ele sabia que ela ia ajudá-lo.

Os dois seguiram o caminho deles.

Assim que saiu do banho, ele voltou a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo. Algumas selecionadas estavam em uma roda conversando, sendo vigiadas pelos guardas, que não podiam deixá-las sair para os jardins. No geral, era assim.

Mas uma das Sete, Severina Snape, ficava sempre sozinha, afastada desses grupos. Ele queria deixar a Seleção mais justa, sem trapaças em sorteios e tratando igualmente as castas mais altas e mais baixas — apesar de sua vontade de eliminar todas as Dois e Três instantaneamente —, mas era inevitável o grande abismo entre as selecionadas.

Ela talvez não conseguisse se encaixar nos grupos que já pareciam pré-estabelecidos — o de Jane, o de Lucy e alguns outros menores. Ela não combinava com nenhum deles.

Apenas duas Sete foram sorteadas, ela foi uma delas.

— Senhorita Snape — ele cumprimentou-a.

Severina não levantou o rosto, estava descascando o esmalte das unhas, sentada no chão mesmo. Ele resolveu seguir o seu exemplo e captou uma expressão de surpresa por parte dela, antes que ela voltasse à indiferença.

— Não gostou da cor? — Liam tentou brincar.

— Não vejo a utilidade de pintar as partes do corpo — ela respondeu.

Parecia estar se referindo à maquiagem também.

— Eu também não — ele deu de ombros, apoiando a cabeça contra a parede —, mas nem tudo na vida tem utilidade. Ou talvez tenha, mas a gente não consegue enxergar.

— Utilidade de agradar? — Severina disse, um pouco debochada — Como se isso bastasse...

— Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser — Liam franziu um pouco o cenho.

Ele não estava entendendo muito a conversa que estavam tendo. Snape era calada demais e quando falava, não explicava muito as coisas que dizia.

— Nem você acredita nisso — ela conseguiu arrancar um último pedaço de esmalte do dedo médio e então levantou-se do chão.

Liam continuou sentado no chão, olhando para a parede, por um tempo.

Se contasse a Marlin sobre aquela conversa, ele diria que a garota era pirada — e isso porque ele não tinha conversado com Chernobyl Lovegood por mais de trinta segundos.

Escutou o som de salto alto ecoando no chão do castelo e viu as selecionadas dispersarem-se. No entanto, ele continuou sentado e apenas sorriu quando Minerva parou à sua frente. Ela não disse nada, apenas apertou os lábios, demonstrando seu descontentamento e ele levantou-se.

— Deveria arrumar-se para o Jornal Oficial, Alteza — ela sugeriu-o em tom de ordem.

— É claro, Madame — ele abaixou a cabeça brevemente, como se estivesse reverenciando-a, antes de afastar-se.

Pôde escutá-la soltar um som exasperado pela boca.

— Eu não sei como vou sobreviver a mais essa Seleção — McGonagall resmungou.

* * *

Jane abriu a porta do quarto parecendo indignada, mas não com ele, aparentemente, já que ela virou-se rapidamente para as empregadas. Liam agradeceu por ela não poder ver a expressão em seu rosto, pois precisou de alguns segundos para recompor-se. Ela estava deslumbrante.

Ele não sabia dizer muito bem o porquê de ter tido a ideia de levá-la para o Jornal Oficial de Illéa naquela sexta-feira, mas a ideia parecia certa. Ela tinha passado mal, ficou dias sem sair do quarto, e agora ela ia sair pela primeira vez. Precisava de algum acompanhamento, embora ela pudesse ter saído com suas amigas.

Por certo, ele perguntava-se o que Pomona teria feito para convencê-las a ir sem Jane. Talvez elas não soubessem que ela iria.

— Vossa Alteza, é uma honra recebê-lo — Pomona o cumprimentou, curvando-se, sendo rapidamente seguida pelas outras duas criadas.

A mais nova era a que Liam não conhecia muito, mas sabia que era bem entusiasta por seu trabalho, ou não teria sido escolhida para cuidar das selecionadas. E ela estava precisando conter-se para não gargalhar diante da expressão de indignação de Jane e as caras de pau de suas colegas de trabalho.

De repente, Liam também precisou conter-se para não começar a gargalhar. Não achava que Jane ia gostar se ele fizesse isso.

— É sempre um prazer vê-la novamente, Pomona — ele a cumprimentou.

Era basicamente um agradecimento por ela tê-lo ajudado. Sim, ele era o príncipe, mas as criadas deviam obediência às selecionadas durante a sua estada no castelo, e Pomona era bem mais do que uma simples "criada", pelo menos para ele.

Jane virou o rosto para ele, parecendo levemente surpresa. Ela não era muito boa em esconder as suas reações, era muito espontânea. Bem, pelo menos um defeito ela tinha.

— Vamos, senhorita Jane? — ele lembrou-se de não chamá-la de "Janeth".

Sem escolha, a selecionada apenas lançou um olhar irritado para as suas empregadas e então eles saíram para o corredor.

Todo o caminho até as escadas no fim do corredor, ele a observou discretamente para não constrangê-la. Ela parecia melhor. O seu rosto tinha recuperado alguma cor que parecia perdida da última vez que se viram. Talvez fosse apenas as tais vitaminas mesmo.

— Fico feliz que esteja melhor — ele disse, conforme eles desciam.

— Agradeço pelo desejo de melhoras, Alteza — ela respondeu, quase que mecanicamente.

Os seus olhos estavam fixos nos degraus, como se não pudesse garantir a si mesma que não tropeçaria em seus pés e cairia.

O silêncio não era exatamente desagradável, mas ele sentia-se um pouco frustrado consigo mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que ficava sem saber como iniciar uma conversa com uma selecionada.

Não era a primeira vez que ficava sem palavras perto dessa selecionada em específico.

Bom, não é como se ele esperasse grandes conversas entusiastas no caminho até o estúdio, que era apenas um andar abaixo do corredor das selecionadas, dentro mesmo do palácio. Aquilo não era um encontro, era apenas um momento.

Assim que entraram, ele virou-se para dizer pelo menos uma última coisa, mas uma funcionária apressou-se na direção deles, ela parecia nervosa até ver o príncipe. Como se ele devesse estar ao lado dos seus pais horas antes da transmissão começar.

— Alteza! O Jornal está quase para começar! — ela exclamou.

Aquilo era um certo exagero. Ele tinha calculado muito bem o tempo que levaria para buscar Jane e descerem as escadas.

Virou-se para a selecionada, mas ela já tinha tirado a mão em seu braço e curvado-se para despedir-se dele, antes de ir em direção às outras selecionadas, então ele não teve escolha senão seguir até onde os seus pais estavam.

Sua mãe claramente continha-se muito para não comentar nada quando o via com outras selecionadas, como quando ele foi até ela depois do seu encontro com Chavelle. Mesmo assim, ela não era nada discreta. Assim que ele sentou-se em seu lugar, ela virou o rosto para que ele não visse o seu sorriso e evitou olhar para o seu pai, como se eles estivessem conversando antes de sua chegada.

Com certeza estavam.

Seu pai, ao contrário dela, parecia um pouco preocupado, mas eles não tiveram tempo para conversas. Uma funcionária veio rapidamente passar um pó no rosto deles para que a testa não ficasse brilhosa sob as luzes dos holofotes do estúdio.

Ele lembrou-se da sua conversa mais cedo com Severina.

O operador da câmera soltou um grito incompreensível e a maquiadora saiu correndo do take, a tempo de não ser pega em rede nacional.

E então Rita Skeeter apareceu com a sua peruca loira extravagante, que ela sinceramente achava que enganava alguém, sorrindo.

— Boa noite a todos, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer: faz exatamente uma semana que a Seleção começou!

Ele conteve a vontade de apoiar o rosto com a palma da mão, mas eles nunca sabiam quando alguma das câmeras auxiliares resolvia virar-se para ver a reação deles diante das palavras ditas.

Por que eles tinham uma apresentadora mesmo? Talvez fosse porque os reis nunca tinham paciência para darem notícias e serem carismáticos ao mesmo tempo. É, pensando bem, ele não gostaria de colocar uma peruca extravagante e gritar para a câmera.

— Cinco garotas já foram mandadas para casa. Agora restam apenas trinta belas mulheres para que o príncipe Liam faça a sua escolha.

Uma das câmeras auxiliares virou-se para ele.

Ele tentou não fazer uma expressão de desgosto, apenas fingindo estar prestando atenção no que Rita dizia, como se nada ao seu redor fosse percebido, para não precisar sorrir.

Pelo menos ele não tinha que passar por aquela situação com Petuel e Veta por perto.

— Semana que vem — Rita disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, fingindo um suspense, como se ninguém tivesse visto a Seleção de Petuel e soubesse o que viria a seguir —, a maior parte do Jornal Oficial de Illéa será dedicada a essas incríveis jovens.

Liam evitou gemer de desgosto, apenas permitindo-se uma fechada lenta de olhos e uma respiração profunda. Ele tinha que ter um encontro com cada uma dessas garotas antes da próxima sexta-feira. Tinha se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

Bom, talvez ele pudesse eliminar da lista aquelas que ele já tinha tido um encontro naquela semana, certo? Por favor, que ele pudesse...

Ou talvez ele eliminasse algumas garotas aleatoriamente para não precisar passar por isso. Certo, sem eliminações, ele tinha prometido ser imparcial e justo.

Mesmo assim, algumas selecionadas murmuraram do lugar delas, como se não esperassem por essa notícia. A câmera auxiliar virou-se para elas para gravar suas reações.

Rita então aproveitou para descansar um pouco as pernas e conversar com Liam, os funcionários empurraram uma cadeira para ela em tempo recorde — eles estavam acostumados a ser rápidos, como se fosse um crime para os telespectadores verem-nos aparecendo na tela e entregando partes do cenário. Talvez os dois sentados dessem a impressão de que estavam frente a frente, ele não sabia como funcionava o raciocínio dos operadores de câmera.

— Diga-nos, Alteza, são todas essas jovens gentis e meigas como aparentam ser? — ela perguntou.

Não.

Doralice lançou um olhar para Liam.

— Elas são mais do que isso — ele respondeu a segunda coisa que pensou.

— Que enigmático — Rita sorriu — Sorte a nossa que poderemos tirar as nossas próprias conclusões na semana que vem porque se dependesse de Vossa Alteza...

Ele soltou uma risada sincera.

Não podia evitar. Rita ficava bem irritada com ele quando precisava entrevistá-lo porque ele dizia apenas o necessário. Não era como Petuel que deixava escapar informações que muitas vezes eles precisavam retificar ou desmentir.

Ela deu uma lida rápida no cartão de notícias, mas a Seleção era o principal acontecimento da noite, assim como seria por um certo tempo.

Então, não demorou muito tempo para que ela se despedisse.

— Boa noite, Illéa.

As luzes dos holofotes apagaram-se, mas as luzes do teto permaneceram ligadas para não deixar o estúdio completamente escuro. As câmeras também apagaram-se, recolhendo-se de uma maneira que Liam nunca acharia natural.

E então Liam escutou gargalhadas.

Doralice esqueceu-se completamente que estava tentando não olhar para o marido e filho, expressando o quão atônita estava, a boca levemente aberta, antes de seus olhos seguirem de onde as risadas vinham.

Algumas selecionadas estavam rindo com bastante vontade e as outras dividiam-se entre as que pareciam envergonhadas e até um pouco assustadas com a situação, e as que soltavam algumas risadas fracas automáticas.

Até mesmo Rita desistiu de seguir o seu caminho usual depois do fim das gravações: direto para o seu camarim beber água.

Por uns instantes, todos paralisaram, sem saber o que fazer, tentando entender o que tinha ocasionado aquela crise de risos histéricos.

— Senhoritas! — McGonagall gritou, recuperada — Este não é o comportamento de uma futura princesa!

Algumas das que pareciam por fora da situação e até mesmo constrangidas, levantaram-se, aproveitando que o Jornal tinha acabado para poderem seguir para os seus quartos, mas não saíram do estúdio, como se estivessem esperando pela permissão de Minerva ou algo assim.

Liam perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido de tão engraçado.


End file.
